


Take My Hand

by weareintrepid



Series: All My Days [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Modern family - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareintrepid/pseuds/weareintrepid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of mostly unrelated short fics inspired by movies or tv shows, all featuring Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This is my first published work of writing ever, and I'm very excited and nervous to share it. It is un-beta'd so please let me know if you spot any mistakes.  
> Soo… I was watching Modern Family Last night and naturally I had to make it a Sterek scene…  
> Watch the original scene from Modern Family here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXyzl2AJZSw
> 
> xx  
> Lindsey
> 
> EDIT: Added some of Derek's thoughts on his life to break up the dialog a little. Made a few grammar changes.

Der, look I’m telling you, Scott and Tori will think it’s hilarious!”  
“Stiles, they specifically said no costumes. They don’t want Tori’s birthday to get lost in Halloween,” Derek sighs, staring at his husband with an exasperated look on his face.  
“I know, but the last Halloween we all celebrated together was four years ago! And I promised Tori I would dress as Count Orlok the next Halloween, which never happened!”  
“Halloween happened,” Derek argues. “We just weren’t there for it.”  
Stiles sighs.  
“Well, technically, yes. But between the pixies, the coven, and manticores and the mother fucking zombie unicorns, I’m sticking with it didn’t happen. Therefore, I’m upholding my vow to Tori to be the best damn vampire in the world by dressing up as Count Orlok.”  
“Stiles-“  
“Count Chocula?” Nate asks from his older sister’s arms as they walk into the room. Nate, chubby toddler that he is, looks half awake and is clutching his blanky in one hand, the other gripping Cece’s shoulder.  
“No Nate, Count Orlok,” Cece corrects drawing out the word Orlok.  
“Who he?”  
“He’s a very terrifying vampire!” Stiles growls, dropping his fangs and growling goofily at Cece and Nate with his hands drawn up as claws. While it might scare most kids that Stiles now has a mouth full of very sharp and venomous fangs, his children only giggle. Derek sighs and shakes his head.  
“Tata you look silly,” Cece says. “Why are you dressed up? I thought this was a no costume party?”  
“It is, your father is just being ridiculous,” Derek says, returning to wrapping Tori’s birthday present. Cece hands Nate to Stiles before heading back to her bedroom. “We have to leave in FIVE MINUTES!” Derek calls after her.  
“I look scary, right Natey?” Stiles asks, settling the toddler on his hip and smiling wide so his son can see his fangs.  
Nate reaches up and runs his fingers over the fangs. Stiles mock bites at his fingers and Nate squeals with laughter.

Derek looks up when Stiles isn’t looking and examines his husband with a fond expression on his face. Stiles is dressed in a black button up shirt, black vintage waist coat with black trousers and black shiny shoes. He also has added a Victorian black box coat over top of the ensemble. His hair is slicked back flat to his head and someone (Derek suspects Cece) has helped make his ears pointy with cosmetics. He’s also glued fake claws to his fingers, but the fangs? Yea, those are all real. So are the red eyes.

Derek ponders in amazement how quickly and drastically his life has changed in the last ten years. He'd like to be able to say it was because of him finally having the balls to ask Stiles out, but, in fact, Stiles was the one to finally get so frustrated by their constant game of cat and mouse. A pack meeting had just ended and everyone had left. Derek had gone upstairs, drawn himself a bath and gotten in, bubbles spilling over the edges. He was sulking when the bathroom door suddenly burst open and Stiles was there, all flailing arms and angry sputtering. He ranted for 5 minutes about how dumb it was they weren't dating before he seemed to realize that Derek was, in fact, very naked in the tub. And the rest, as they say, was history. 5 years later, they decided to take the not-so-long walk down the isle. A short few months after they became Derek and Stiles Stillinski-Hale, they adopted a werecub from a pack in Northern Michigan. Cece's birth mother was very young and wasn't at all ready to be a mom. After three years of wonderful parenthood, Derek confessed to Stiles late one night that he wanted to add to the small Stillinski-Hale family. Stiles agreed wholeheartedly and a couple months later, they adopted baby Nate from Romania. Nate was born a vampire and was only 2 months old when another clan attacked his. His mother managed to escape, but was fatally harmed. She and Stiles had known one another from a trip Stiles took to Romania when he was in college. She called Stiles and they rushed over there, just in time to rescue Nate from the other clan. And now, a year later, Derek changes diapers instead of changing grave wound bandages. He sews his children costumes for Halloween instead of sewing up his own injuries.  He plays Barbie's with his son and lets his daughter practice make-up on him daily. He lives in a two story house with shutters and flower boxes and a golden retriever, a house that actually has stairs and isn't falling apart. He's happier than he thought he would ever be. 

Derek comes back to the present and realizes Stiles is staring at him and Nate is asking if Papa is alright.   
“Sorry. Daydreaming,” he replies, smiling at Nate before going back to wrapping the present. “Why Count Orlok?” Derek adds after a moment. “Why not the classic Count Dracula?”  
“Count Dracula is over rated. And completely fictional,” Stiles says, setting Nate down on the ground. Nate immediately stumbles over to his Barbie doll play house and begins playing.  
Derek narrows his eyes at Stiles.  
“Are you saying Count Orlok was real?”  
Stiles smirks and raises an eyebrow.  
“That’s for us vampires to know, and you werewolves to never find out,” he teases. “Besides, Tori specifically wanted to see me as Count Orlok because she and Scott had just watched Nosferatu. I’m gonna go get Cece and then we can leave, yea?”  
“Yup. But don’t forget we’ve got to get gas on the way!” Derek says as Stiles walks out of the room. He stands, putting the wrapped gift in a bag with the chips and dip they were told to bring. He sets it by the door and then grabs Nate’s jacket and walks towards his child.  
“Papa, can I get the Mulan doll next?” He asks as Derek helps Nate into his jacket.  
“Have you been a good kid?”  
“Yes, Papa. The best ever.”  
“The best little kid ever? I don’t know about that,” Derek teases, picking Nate up and walking over to the closet where their shoes are.  
“I promise!”  
“Well see,” Derek replies, kissing the top of Nate’s head before squatting down and helping the toddler into the shoes. Two seconds later, Cece comes running into the room, squealing, followed by Stiles.  
“Enough make-up little girl! You’re too young for it, and it will only get in the way of sucking your blood!” Stiles is saying in an over exaggerated Transylvanian accent.  
Derek looks at Nate and they both roll their eyes.

  
****

  
Derek pulls the 4Runner into the gas station.  
“Want me to get it?” Stiles asks from the passenger seat, already starting to unbutton his seatbelt.  
“No,” Derek says a little to quickly. “Please, just stay in the car.”  
“Oh I get it. I think Papa’s embarrassed, guys,” Stiles says to the kids as Derek gets out of the car.  
“Absolutely,” Derek mumbles, knowing full well everyone in the car can hear him. Stiles cackles madly.  
Derek is standing behind the car, fiddling with his phone when a car pulls up behind him. Apparently, they don’t see him because the car bumps into his side before stopping. Derek’s head snaps up, glaring at the guy as he hops out of the car as if nothing happened.  
“Hey!” Derek practically growls.  
“Hey yourself,” The man growls back. “Move.”  
Derek’s not proud of the way his temper flares, and he’s definitely not proud of the way his fangs drop in his mouth. The moon is at Perigee tonight, so his wolf feels stronger today, and his control weaker.  
“You just bumped me with your car,” Derek snaps, coming around the side of the guy’s car.  
“I don’t think so,” the man says, not even looking at Derek, focused on the gas pump.  
“Yea, you definitely did. See, there’s dirt on my pants,” Derek’s voice is dangerously low. “And, also, I felt it.”  
“Call an ambulance,” the guy snarls back sarcastically, giving Derek an annoyed look before going back to fiddling with the pump.  
Derek takes a deep breath and turns back to his car, but not before muttering,  
“Asshole,” under his breath.  
He takes the hose out of his car and is putting the gas cap back on when he feels the guy walk up behind him.  
“What did you just say?”  
Derek sighs before turning around.  
“I said, you’re an asshole,” Derek grinds out.  
“Look cupcake, unless you want me to knock your lights out in front of your kids there, you best step back.”  
That makes Derek pause. Before his kids, before Stiles, he wouldn’t even hesitate punching this jerk in his stupid face. But he can hear the kids heart rates beating rapidly and knows they’re watching from the back seat. So, no matter how much it pains him, Derek takes a step back.  
“Yea, that’s what I thought, pussy” The guy says, before shoving Derek, hard, towards the car.  
“HEY!” Stiles shouts, striding towards them. Stiles has drawn himself up to his full height, taller than both Derek and the asshole, and has his shoulders back, looking intimidating as fuck, even in his Count Orlok outfit. The guy looks at Stiles like he’s nuts, but actually steps back from Derek. “Is there a problem here?” Stiles continues.  
“Who the hell are you?”  
“I’m the ass-kicking mother fucking Count Orlok who’s going to beat your head against this bumper until the air bags deploy,” Stiles snarls, letting the red bleed into his eyes and his fangs elongate. “So apologize to my husband right,” Stiles pokes the guy hard in the chest, “Now!”  
“H-Husband? A-Apologize?” the guy stutters, looking between Stiles and Derek terrified.  
“Apologize!” Stiles practically roars, shoving the guy back into the gas pump.  
“Okay!” the guy says, holding up his hands. “I’m sorry,” he says to Stiles.  
Stiles jerks head towards Derek. The guy turns to Derek and repeats the sentiment, looking almost sincere. The guy glances back at Stiles, who makes a shooing motion with his hands. He waits until the guy is back in his car and driving away before he turns to Derek, looking like he didn’t just scare a 300-pound man shitless, and whips out an antique pocket watch from his waistcoat, glances at it, and says to Derek,  
“Come on, we’re going to be late!”

Derek watches Stiles walk around the car and get into the passenger seat, glances at the truck that’s now screeching away from the gas station, grabs the receipt and gets back in the car.  
The car is silent as Derek starts up the car and pulls out onto the road, driving towards the McCall’s house.  
“I could have handled that,” Derek mutters to Stiles when the kids have calmed down and have gone back to chattering about the party excitedly. “I can take care of myself.”  
Stiles wraps his arm around Derek’s shoulders, his fingers playing at the hair on the back of his head.  
“I know,” Stiles says simply, smiling softly at Derek. “But, isn’t it nice to have someone else take care of you every once in a while?”  
Derek stares at the road ahead of them for a moment, before smiling back at Stiles.  
“Yea, it is.”

 

When Scott and Tori see Stiles, they both laugh so hard tears leak down their faces and Scott maybe pees himself a little. Tori claims it’s the best 9th birthday present ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr:  http://we-areintrepid.tumblr.com/  
> send me prompts!!


End file.
